


the unconditional love of a father

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Leo gets some unexpected and terrifying news and turns to his dad for help
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: what’s life without love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	the unconditional love of a father

Leo made his way through the house but only found Merlin. “Is dad not in?”

“No, not yet.”

“Do you know what time he’s back?”

“Not really. He didn’t mention that he’d be back late so I guess around 6?” Merlin looked at him with his red-rimmed eyes and jittery body language and frowned. “What’s wrong, lad?” Leo bit his lip and shook his head. “Has something happened?”

“I just wanna talk to dad.”

“I’d like to think that anything you need to talk to him about, you can talk to me about.”

“So would I but that ain’t really how it is, is it? Not yet, at least.”

“I suppose not.”

“Sorry.” He didn’t mean to be a dick to Merlin. He liked him, he was glad Eggsy married him and was happy with him, and he was good to both of them. But he wasn’t his dad. Eggsy had worked his arse off to be a good dad for him his whole life and although Merlin always made an effort, he weren’t his dad, he hadn’t earned that yet. But it weren’t like Merlin saw him as a son either so he figured it was fine. “Trust me, it’s better he deals with this one anyway.” Leo barrelled down the stairs as he heard his dad walk in. “I need to talk to you.”

“Course. Everything alright?” Eggsy kicked off his shoes and followed his son through to the living room. “What’s up?”

“Sarah thinks she might be pregnant.”

“Oh. And I’m guessing you’re not happy about it?”

“No, I’m not fucking happy. I was always careful, I swear. Don’t know how it could’ve happened.”

Eggsy knew that was true. Leo was smart and sensible and definitely had no plans for a baby. But he also knew things could go wrong. “How sure is she?”

“She ain’t done a test yet but she’s late.”

“And what if she is pregnant?”

“I don’t want a kid, dad.”

“Then you’ll need to tell her that but if she is and she has the baby and she wants you to step up, that’s what you’ll have to do. I know you didn’t mean for it to happen but if it has, it’s your responsibility, mate.” Leo nodded. “It’ll be okay, though. You’ve got me and Merlin to support you and we always will.”

“I know.” He bit at his thumbnail. “Did you want me? I mean I’m not an idiot, I know I weren’t planned but once you found out, did you want me?”

“Yeah.” Leo looked surprised. “I really, really did. My friends all thought I was mad but I couldn’t wait to have a kid. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life except that. I mean I was scared to start with but I was so fucking happy. As soon as I knew she was pregnant, I couldn’t wait for you to be here.”

“She didn’t want me though.”

Eggsy felt sad about the truth but he couldn’t lie. “No, she didn’t. But you weren’t you then and things were hard for her. She was scared - way more scared than I was - and her parents weren’t happy about it. I mean, we were 15 when she got pregnant and they were so angry with me, thought I’d ruined their little girl’s life. Swore they wouldn’t have anything to do with raising another kid and she was on her own. And then when you were born, she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t cope without support from her family. And she knew I could and I wanted to so she let me. You were the most incredible thing I’d ever seen, and you had these big blue eyes and bright blonde hair and I was so in love. I’d’ve done anything for you.”

“Didn’t it fuck up your life?”

“I weren’t like you, I didn’t have a life to fuck up. Once I had you, and once I had you all to myself, I had a purpose. I could get my own place, I could raise you how I wanted, I could be better for you than my mum and my stepdad were for me. It was hard sometimes, I can’t lie. You probably don’t remember the worst of it but especially when you were a baby, we didn’t have much money, I didn’t really have anyone to help, I worried all the time that I weren’t good enough for you but you were the best thing that could’ve happened to me at the time and still the best thing that’s ever happened to me now.”

Leo cuffed a couple of tears. “Does it make me a bad person that I don’t want it?”

“No, course it doesn’t. It was the best thing for me, that don’t mean it would be the best thing for you. And it might be a false alarm but if it’s not, me and Merlin will do everything we can to help, alright? It didn’t ruin my life and I won’t let it ruin yours either.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

“I’d still do anything for you, you know.”

“I know. And course you were good enough, best dad I could’ve asked for.” Eggsy just smiled at him. “Oi, don’t tell Merlin about this, alright?”

“Alright. Why not?”

Leo shrugged. “I don’t want him to think I’m a fuck up. Not ‘til I know for sure.”

“He wouldn’t.” Eggsy knew that he’d still never fully let Merlin in. Not because he didn’t like him - Eggsy knew that he did - but because he didn’t want Merlin to judge him or judge Eggsy because of him. They got on and that was good enough but he knew that Merlin would like to be more of a parent if Leo would let him and that Leo would like him to be if he would just allow himself to be vulnerable for a moment. And Eggsy couldn’t blame him for being stubborn - he knew exactly where he got it from, after all - but he didn’t want it to stop him from being as happy as he could be. “I learnt this way too late but you’ve always been way smarter than I am so trust me when I tell you it won’t do you any good to always have your guard up.”

Leo looked down at his hands and nodded, knowing that Eggsy was right. “It’s not like I try to.”

“I know, mate. Just sometimes you have a try a bit harder not to.”

They were just chatting when Merlin came down a while later. “Everything okay?”

Eggsy looked to his son to answer and Leo turned to Merlin nervously. “Sarah might be pregnant.”

“I see. How do you feel about it?”

“Not happy. Kinda scared,” he admitted quietly.

“You don’t need to be scared. We’ll be here for whatever you need, it’ll be okay.”

“Thank you.” He got a text from his girlfriend as they were finishing dinner and it was only by some miracle that his meal stayed down. He left his phone on the table, his knee bouncing nervously as he worked himself up to opening the message.

Merlin cleared their plates, figuring that if Leo didn’t want to speak to him in the first place, perhaps it was best to leave the two of them alone. He squeezed Leo’s shoulder on his way past. “Whatever that says, it will be okay.”

And that was enough to make him open it, and breathe a sigh of relief. “The test was negative. Thank fuck. Bet you’re glad you’re not gonna be grandads after all.” He felt Merlin’s grip tighten just slightly again and turned to him wide-eyed. “I...I mean-“

“It’s okay, lad.”

“We just want what you want, mate. If you’re happy, we’re happy. But just so you know, if you do give me grandbabies one day, I’m gonna love the shit out of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having a great time with these, I hope you are too :)


End file.
